gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
To Tell the Truth/Quotes
Opening Spiels 1956 Pilot Intro: "ANNOUNCER: What is your name, please? PLAYERS (individually): My name is Tony Costello. ANNOUNCER: 2 of these people are impostors. Only one of them is the real Tony Costello. And is the only one who is telling Nothing But the Truth. And now, here is the host of Nothing But the Truth, our dealer in fact and fiction, Mike Wallace." 50s Intro: "ANNOUNCER: What is your name, please? PLAYERS (individually): My name is (insert name). ANNOUNCER: 2 of these people are impostors. Only one (of them) is the real (insert name), and is the only one sworn To Tell the Truth. (insert sponsor). And here is our host, Bud Collyer." 60s Intro: "ANNOUNCER: One of these men/women (insert description here). What is your name, please? PLAYERS (individually): My name is (insert name). Only one of these gentlemen/ladies is the real (insert name). The other two are impostors and will try to fool this panel. (insert celebrities), (plus 100 people in our studio audience) on To Tell the Truth! And now, here's our host on To Tell the Truth, Bud Collyer!" 70s Intro: "Ladies and gentlemen(, from New York City), Garry Moore/Joe Garaigola!" 80s and 90s Intro: "ANNOUNCER: Number 1, what is your name, please? NUMBER 1: My name is (insert name). ANNOUNCER: Number 2. NUMBER 2: My name is (insert name). ANNOUNCER: And number 3. NUMBER 3: My name is (insert name). ANNOUNCER: Only one of these people is the real (insert name), and is (the only one) sworn To Tell the Truth! And now, (from Studio 6A in New York's Rockefeller Center,) let's meet our panel: (insert celebrities). (And) Here's the host of To Tell the Truth, Robin Ward/Gordon Elliott/Lynn Swann/Alex Trebek!" 1990 Pilot Intro: "ANNOUNCER: Number 1, what is your name, please? NUMBER 1: Hi, My name is Robin Mormello. ANNOUNCER: Number 2. NUMBER 2: My Name is Robin Mormello. ANNOUNCER: Number 3. NUMBER 3: My name is Robin Mormello. ANNOUNCER: Only one of these people is the real Robin Mormello, and has sworn To Tell the Truth! Now let's meet our panel: Performer and host of Showndown on CNBC, Morton Downey Jr.; TV famed newspaper columnist and reporter for A Current Affair, Cindy Adams; the Baryshnikov of football and NFL Hall of Famer, Lynn Swann; And the star of Broadway and television, Lynn Redgrave. And now, here's the host of To Tell the Truth, Richard Kline!" 2000s Intro #1: "ANNOUNCER: Number 1, what is your name? NUMBER 1: My name is (insert name). ANNOUNCER: Number 2, what is your name? NUMBER 2: My name is (insert name). ANNOUNCER: Number 3, what is your name? NUMBER 3: My name is (insert name). ANNOUNCER: Only one is the real (insert name), and has sworn To Tell the Truth! Now, let's meet our panelists: (insert celebrities). Here is the star of To Tell the Truth, John O'Hurley!" 2000s Intro #2: "ANNOUNCER: Number 1, what is your name? NUMBER 1: My name is (insert name). ANNOUNCER: Number 2, what is your name? NUMBER 2: My name is (insert name). ANNOUNCER: Number 3, what is your name? NUMBER 3: My name is (insert name). ANNOUNCER: Only one is the real (insert name), and the other two are lying. (insert affidavit), and he/she has sworn To Tell the Truth! Now, let's meet our panelists: (insert celebrities). Here is the star of To Tell the Truth, John O'Hurley!" Catchphrases "All three of them claim to be (insert name). Here's his/her story. (Read/Follow along with me.)" - To Tell the Truth host (1956-1991) "All three of them claim to be the real (insert name). Two of them are lying, and one of them signed a statement swearing To Tell the Truth. Your job is to find out who that is. So, please open up your affidavits you have in front of you, and read/follow along with me, as I read the sworn testimony of the real (insert name)." - John O'Hurley (2000-2001) "I, (insert name)... (insert story). Signed, (insert name)." - To Tell the Truth host (when he reads the affidavit along with the panelists) "So, we'll start the questioning with (insert first panelist)." - To Tell the Truth host Voting Catchphrases "That signal means time is up, and it's time for our Celebrity Panelist to vote for your favorites. Is it Number 1, Number 2, or Number 3? Our challengers will receive $500 for every incorrect vote with a guarantee of $1,000, and if all of our panelists were fooled completely/stumped, the team will receive $3,000." - To Tell the Truth host (1956-1991) "That signal means time is up, and it's time for our Celebrity Panelist to lock in your votes without discussion. Is it Number 1? Number 2? or Number 3? And this time, I'll ask our studio audience to cast our votes as well, and I wanna remind you that we're gonna pay our team of challengers worth $1,000 for every incorrect vote. We'll be right back to find out who is the real (insert name), right here on To Tell the Truth." - John O'Hurley "Will the real (insert name) please stand up?" - To Tell the Truth host Taglines "This is Bud Collyer speaking for (insert sponsor here), and reminding you to tell the truth.” - Bud Collyer (1956-1968) "We'll see ya next time on To Tell the Truth. You have a lovely day. (sometimes he would add "Cheerio, America!")" - Gordon Elliott (1990) "Would you like to play more? Go to uproar.com." - John O'Hurley (2000-2001) Category:To Tell the Truth Category:Quotes & Catchphrases